feel this moment
by claireRedfield123
Summary: hey lectores antuguos d feel this moment soy yo la utora en fin mi otra cuenta d claireredfield1 se ha cerrado para siempre pero no sen ausuten desde esta q esla original lcontunare las historian en fin me despido dejen criticas siii a y digan me hasta donde quieren que deje esta historia ustedes decidn a ddios :D


Gracias a gabyedro, aleli, sonia, tatiana y ary valentine en fin gracias se q me he tardado años en fin gracias a los que me apoyan y gracias a algunas personas q me apoyan a los q dejan conmetarios y los ponen en sus favoritos en serio gracias eso me inspira a serguir escribiendo en serio bueno con algunas canciones inspire el episodio 7 y subire un capitulo corto en honor a *10 c0sas que odio de ti* mia miga ary valentine y vidan son exelentes en este fic en serio se lor recomiendo ellas son superiores a mi fic en serio muy superiores pero en fin dire la lista de canciones inspiradas en el cap son las titulado:

Playlist: amoroso :D

Manual – paty cantú.

De hecho es la unica cancion en el playlist d este cap *o* es ovio en fin los dejo con el cap:

Bien empezamos los dejo con el 9 cap.

9:manual de Claire Redfield.

Era un dia agitado en la cede de washintong para el agente rubio por que se encontraba buscando indicios de la verdadera identidad de la niña encontrada en la isla del pacifico, sin duda wesker se habia encargado de que fuera dificil encontrar la en el sistema de mexico entonces recibio un mesaje de rebecca diciendole toda la informacion, asi que ya estaba resuelto todo lo de la niña, pero pensaba que haria . . .¿llamaria a claire? o . . . ¿estaria ocupada en la sede de terra save en washintong?, no perdio tiempo y llamo a claire esta contesto de inmediato.

-bueno – dijo claire seria.

-bueno yo . . .jejejje. . .¿claire estas ocupada ahora?- dijo leon feliz por oir reir a su chica.

-bueno de hecho voy saliendo . . . ¿tienes algo en mente?- dijo claire sonrriendo del otro lado de la linea.

-bueno pensaba que podiamos ver una pelicula en mi departamento. . o . . .¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?- dijo leon calmado pero deseperado a la vez por saber la respuesta de la castaña.

- de acuerdo. . . . pero . . . . .yo elijo la pelicula – dijo claire sonrriente por lo que habia hablado con el rubio.

-ok . . . .sabes me muero por besarte "Redfield" no sabes cuanto – dijo leon haciendo enfasis en "Redfield".

- ¿paso porti y nos vamos juntos a tu casa "Kennedy"? – dijo claire haciendo enfasis sensual en "kennedy".

-claro te espero en mi oficina avisare que te dejen pasar – dijo leon finalizando la llamada.

Leon preparaba sus cosas para marcharse con su linda novia sexy peliroja natural, y escucho la voz de una joven pero para el era la peor chica el mundo ashley graham y esta dijo.

-amm . . leon . . .¿puedes hacerme un pequeño favor?- dijo ashely en tono sensual.

-si ashley .. . . ¿que necesitas?- dijo leon serio pero con odio a la vez.

-amm veras . . quisiera que cerraras los ojos y contaras hasta 10 – dijo ashley seria pero segura.

- . . . ¿para que? . . . . – dijo leon algo confundido – bien lo hare con la condicion que no hagas cosas estupidas – dijo leon serio.

Leon estaba accediendo a lo que ella le pedia . . . entonces el cerro los ojos y empezo el conteo y cuando ashley supo que era la oportunidad perfecta comezo a dirijirse a la boca del agente que dictaba 5 . . .6, entonces ashley le faltaba poco para poder robarle el beso al agente pero escucho un grito estruendoso diciendo "hey . . . ¿que rayos estas haciendo con mi novio niña?" al voltear lo unico que pudo decir.

-ammm . . .ho . .hola claire –dijo ashley tratando de huir de la oficina pero claire se lo impedia.

-¡mierda! . . .claire . . ¡no es lo que parese!- dijo leon serio.

- ¡ASHLEY GRAHAM DEJA TUS JUEGUITOS TONTOS DE SEDUCCION! - dijo claire gritando y permitiendole que se fuera de la oficina del rubio.

Ashley se fue espantada de hay como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-y tu . . .haaa. . . .mejor no digo nada scott – dijo claire dandose la vueta para irse pero el rubio se lo impidio tomando su brazo con fuerza y dijo.

-en serio . . . .claire tienes que creerme . . . .te juro que he dejado de ser mujeriego- dijo leon tomando la por la cintura y dandole un beso suave.

Claire con dificultad trato de separarse del rubio y dijo.

-. . .¿ tu crees que con un beso arreglas todo? . . . no . . .kennedy no estan facil , , ,adios scott- dijo claire empujando al agente a su oficina y llendose lo mas rapido posible y salio del asenso y fulmino con la mirada a la joven rubia y salio de la dso hecha furia.

Leon le habia enviado flores todos los dias pero se las regalaba las chismosas de sus vecinas, le enviaba regalos pero los tiraba a la basura no le importara cuantos regalos, llamadas perdidas o mensajes enviara, estaba segura en que no podia confiar en el y no queria ser otra mas de su larga lista de conquistas olvidadas de leon scott kennedy.

Pasaron dias . . . . .

Claire estaba todabia molesta con leon por sorprenderlos casi dandose un beso . . .cuando llego helena y le dijo.

-claire . . .¿tengo algo que mostrarte?- dijo helena seria.

- si se trata de scott no quiero saber nada- dijo claire volviendo a revisar las carpetas que se encontraban en su escritorio.

- ohoo . . ¿quien es scott?- dijo helena confundida.

-es leon – dijo claire mirando las carpetas y ojeandolas sin mirar a helena.

-jajajaj . . .scott. . .se escucha como nombre de perro . . .jajaja. . gracias por decirme su 2do nombre jajajaj- dijo helena muriendose de risa.

- helena si solo viniste aqui para que te dijera el nombre de leon . . mejor vete que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que burlarme de leon – dijo claire seria y enojada.

- miea claire . . . . si no te vienes conmigo . . .te voy a arrastrar de tu oficina a la dso y te voy a golpear maldita mocosa imbecil – dijo helena en forma de amanaza lo cual funciono y la sigui hasta la dso.

Al entrar helena la llevo a la sala de control entonces al entrara se encontraba hunnigan hay y dijo.

-claire . . leon nos ha contado el por que estan en separocio ustedes dos . . .asi que me propuse a investigar y encontre este video que tiene oviamente audio y quiero que lo veas . . .si quires volver con leon – dijo ingrid colocando la grabacion.

/((((((flash back))))))/.

Leon preparaba sus cosas para marcharse con su linda novia sexy peliroja natural, y escucho la voz de una joven pero para el era la peor chica mas insoportable qu habia conocido, aue mas vien de el mundo ashley graham y esta dijo.

-amm . . leon . . .¿puedes hacerme un pequeño favor?- dijo ashely en tono sensual.

-si ashley .. . . ¿que necesitas?- dijo leon serio pero con odio a la vez.

-amm veras . . quisiera que cerraras los ojos y contaras hasta 10 – dijo ashley seria pero segura.

- . . . ¿para que? . . . . – dijo leon algo confundido – bien lo hare con la condicion que no hagas cosas estupidas – dijo leon serio.

Leon estaba accediendo a lo que ella le pedia . . . entonces el cerro los ojos y empezo el conteo y cuando ashley supo que era la oportunidad perfecta comezo a dirijirse a la boca del ajente que dictaba 5 . . .6, entonces ashely le faltaba poco para poder robarle el beso al agente pero escucho un grito estruendoso diciendo "hey . . . ¿que rayos estas haciendo con mi novio niña?" al voltear lo unico que pudo decir.

-ammm . . .ho . .hola claire –dijo ashley tratando de huir de la oficina pero claire se lo impedia.

-¡mierda! . . .claire . . ¡no es lo que parese!- dijo leon serio.

/((((((fin del flash back))))))/.

Al ver aquello . . . claire se partio en 2 por que tanto lo habia hecho sufrir por nada sin duda era una estupida por comportarse haci con el y les dijo a ingrid y helena.

-helna. . . ingrid . . . . me tengo que ir – dijo claire tomando sus cosas y casi saliendo.

-hey .. . . .claire . . . ¿a donde vaz?- dijo ingrid seria.

-a arreglar mi problema con leon- dijo claire saliendo corriendo.

-hey . . . bien muestro trabajo esta hecho- dijo helena haciendo reir a su superior.

-jajajaja. . .ha trabajar harper – dijo ingrid dejando a helena sola y seria.

Mientras tanto . . . . . . .

Claire habia llegado a el departamento del rubio toco varias veces hasta que abrio se veia algo descuidado y cansado el tiempo se lo estaba comiendo vivo, al verlo asi supo que le hacia falta.

-cl . . .claire . . . .¿estoy soñando?- dijo leon al ver a la chica en su puerta.

-no . . . .no lo estas . . . . .leon . . .te amo – dijo claire lanzandose a sus brazos y leon cerro la puerta.

Paso el tiempo y claire hizo una pequeña lista de algo titulado manual o instructivo de como es claire redfield y le dijo a leon.

-leon . . . .se que no soy la tipica chica que todos quieren nada complicada pero he hecho una lista para que sepas como soy – dijo claire mostrando su celular mostrandoles una lista de claire y empezo a dictarsela.

-bien . . . es el manual o un instructuvo de claire redfield:

1: no soy de las que quieren que alguien las salve . . .tal vez soy fragil pero nunca cobarde y cuando me equivoco pido perdon.

2:soy complicada y dificil aveces dos veces me he emanorado.

3:creo que los celos son estupideces si esque estoy contigo es que te amo.

4:para enamorarnos basta con solo querer bueno para mi criterio.

5: para reencontrarnos dia con dia otravez que no ves que el amor es un dia a la vez.

6:sabes no guardo amores que ya se han terminado y tampoco suelo visitar el pasado.

7:y reconosco lo que soy y no soy.

8:y aunque no siempre sere la de siempre nunca lo dudes te amo.

9:ser ordenada no es mi fuerte pero hago todo lo pocible por tener ordenado mi departamento.

Y por fin la 10: mi corazón solo le pertenece a una persona a ti y no me gusta ser cursi el solo decirlo me da un poco de asco.

Y bien que te parecio?- dijo claire tomando agua para refrescar su graganta.

-wow es bastante . . . pero creo que sera suficiente para domar a la fieresilla redfield- dijo leon besando a la chica que tanto amaba y jamas dejaria.

-hey . . . no soy una fiera . . . .soy una persona normal con un pasado horrible . . .que se ha quedado olvidado por que un joven me ayudo a salir de hay con vida- dijo claire robandole un beso al rubio dejando totalmente sorprendido por lo que sucedia.

Sin duda fue algo que era nunca se habia esperado de claire pero ahora sabia que ella era la mejor chica del mundo, era lo mejor tenia a su mejor amiga ahora novia con el en las buenas y malas.

-hey . . .claire . . ¿me pasas tu manual?. . . . por que haci se me a a olvidar . . . y no sabre que hacre – dijo leon entre beso y beso.

-claro solo espera a que encienda mi bluetooth- dijo claire entre beso y beso.

Ambos encendieron el bluetooth para ella enviar aquel manual que los mantendrian juntos sin duda para leon era un dia inolvidable porque jamas cambiaria esos momentos por estar con aquella chica que pudiera ser una ilusion o solo una imagen distorcionada en su mente sin duda jamas queria volver con ella ni aunque le rogara.

Coninuara . . . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.

Haaaa porfin pudeee en fin gracias a todos por leer mi historia en serio se que me he tardado en fin les deseo lo mejor que ahora me ba escribir la historia del año de navidad que les parecio pero como nadie ha respondido lo de el lemmon creo que no habra o lo dejare para que ustedes decidan encontrar a el capitulo de navidad sera el regalo de leon . . . .jijijiji en fin aqui estan las opcciones:

_**(A): lemmon navideño.**_

_**(B): sin lemmon navideño.**_

Ustedes deciden bueno me despido soy claireredfield1

Comentarios y sugerencias creativas dejenla en reviews ok me despido adios.

:D c:XD espero con ancias los comentarios bye

Hasta el proximo cap XD.


End file.
